Angel Blood
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Samael wants nothing more than to be with Lucifer again. Insert Abaddon who wants nothing more then to take charge of Hell. She finds that using angel blood makes one strong, even stronger considering she now has herself an archangel. Abaddon promises Samael to reunite him if he helps her. She has one heck of an enraged guardian after her now.


**So I know that this never even happened, but I can't seem to be able to get it out of my mind! I can imagine that Abaddon was able to become so powerful because she was using an angels blood. Insert Samael, a fledgling who wants nothing more then to be with his guardian, Lucifer, who is walking the Earth with out either knowing. Then insert Abaddon, who promises that he can see Lucifer again if he helps her. She captures him and keeps him locked up, using his blood/grace as a weapon to strengthen herself... **

**Don't know if it makes much of any sense but I can promise that it sounded better in my head! **

* * *

In a cavernous cave deep in the pits of hell, there is a lone being. No older then fourteen humans years old. He knows now that he was tricked and the only hope for his escape is with the one being who he hasn't actually seen for centuries.

He would call for him, but he is weak. So so weak. The demons are keeping him chained to the wall, chains that have enochian markings because he is an angel and they will keep him here for as long as they want. His entire body, metaphysical and vessel alike, are in so much pain he can do nothing more then simply lay there and hope that they don't come for him today or that his rescuer finally finds him. The first happens before the latter.

Samael whimpers as the resounding click of heels draw closer and closer to his prison. AS the silky voice of the being that will haunt his mind and dreams for centuries to come tells the posted guards to unlock the door. He is just able to pull his midnight blue wings as close as he possibly can as he scoots back against the farther wall when the door opens. The heels click click click against the floor as she enters.

"Awwww whats seems to be the problem? Your famed rescuer hasn't come for you yet? I told he wouldn't, didn't I?"

He simply snarls in her face and draws himself further back.

"Need more blood boy"

He spits at her. She stands up wiping the substance off her face. There's a new glint in her eyes as she turns around towards the two demons at the door.

"Use as much force as you need"

They nod as she looks back at him with the cruelest smile he has ever seen. He gulps under his breath and folds his wings in tighter. But it does no good. They always get to them.

The hands are reaching out for him, Samael is left shaking in his corner as they draw closer and closer. He has one more chance, one, that might be a long shot but its worth a try.

Samael opens his mouth and screams, half out of pain and the other for help.

He screams for Lucifer. Even if he knows that he might never come, just like Abaddon had said, but one can still hope. Right?

* * *

Lucifer did in fact here Samael's screams. Screams in pain. Screams for him.

While he liked messing with Sam Winchester, he wasn't going to let any thing touch his charge in such a way that made him scream such as he was. He saw Castiel frown at the sound, so he knew who it was then. Lucifer took his head into both hands. The pain was simply agony.

Before he knew what he was doing he as gone. Nobody harmed his little Samael enough to make him cry such as he was. It was easy to follow the trial of his grace. The poor boy was bleeding out, badly. He didn't think anything of it when he dove into hell. He would dive into the cage if it meant he could save his little Samael.

He landed swiftly in the middle of one of the main halls. Demons froze mid-step at his arrival. He snarled at the sharp pain radiating in his grace causing the demons to scatter. He grabbed the nearest one by the throat.

"Where. Is. He"

He had made demos stupid, sure, but not stupid enough to not give away value information when their life was on the line. The demon squalled like a pig and was incinerated for it. So Abaddon thought that she could take up Hell's mantle by using little Samael's grace?

Oh ho ho, he would love to prove that wrong.

* * *

Samael's cries had turned silent some time ago and yet they were still pulling feather after feather out of his wings. Blood was everywhere. Bottles, basins, jars. He just wanted it to end. He couldn't take it any more. He, he wanted to die and that really scared him.

He wanted the pain to end.

Samael was too out of it to hear for sure, but there was sounds of a scuffle. Not a very long lasting one because nobody stands in the way of an enraged archangel and lives to tell the tale.

"Its ok little one, everything is going to be ok now"

Samael almost broke down at the voice. He knew that voice. He knew the hands that gently broke the chains with little difficulty. The arms that had wrapped around him as he was picked up off the ground. Samael whimpered and Lucifer pulled him closer.

"I see you've found my little pet"

The silky voice made Samael shiver and Lucifer snarl. The older archangel turned in its direction slowly. Noting the way Samael tried as hard as he possibly could at the moment to turn away from her.

"You have nerve showing you face now"

"I simply can't let you take him from me"

"From where I am am standing, you don't have much of a choice. Your smart Abaddon, don't do something as stupid as pissing off one of the more powerful archangels in existence. Never usually ends well."

"I am just as powerful as you now, I have got the blood of an archangel in my veins."

Lucifer almost laughed. She had Samael's blood in her veins and that was it. Despite what he might say, Samael is indeed still a fledgling. She though that she was more powerful, sure, she was more powerful then before, but Lucifer was still stronger.

_Kick her ass later, I wanna go home Luci_

_You just don't let me have any fun_

_Whatever, please Luci, Please can we go home now? _

_Of course young one, of course we can_

He smiled sharply at the Hell Knight, "Not that I want to cut our oh so enjoyable conversation short, but my little fledgling here needs to get himself home"

He left her a parting gift of chaining her to the very same wall she had Samael chained to. The fledgling was mostly silent during their flight home. They were stopped at the gates by some sentries who sent word to Michael that Lucifer was here and he had another angel with him. Raziel showed himself first, smile falling from his face at the sight of his best friend.

"Sammi! Luci is he ok! What happened!"

"Raziel, let him breath. Go alert he healers and make sure Raphael is there."

Raziel gave Michael a look that told how much he wanted to protest leaving his friend, but did as he was old any way. Michael escorted them to the Healing Pantheon.

* * *

It took hours until they got everything fixed, or as close to fixed as possible. Lucifer sat by Samael's bedside, not liking the way he looked so small laying there.

Samael was different. He had grown much.

"Y-you came for me"

Lucifer sat forward, wings stretching out behind him. Samael didn't think he would come for him and thought broke his heart.

"Of course I did. Your my little Sammi"

"B-but... S-She said..."

"Shes an asshole liar. Samael, as long as their is still life in me, I will never leave you"

"But you already have"

Lucifer flinched, knowing just what he had meant. He could vaguely feel Michael flinch as well. He shook his head.

"Samael, listen to me well, I never wanted to leave you behind, but you could not come with me. The fall itself would have killed you. I couldn't let you die and had asked Michael as a last request of sorts to make sure you never jumped after me. BUt I will never leave you, ever again. Sorry to say it kiddo, but your stuck with me until your of age, and even then too."

Samael smiled up at him. A smile that had once lit the sky.

"I could get used to that"

Hours later, Michael would return to check on them. Lucifer would be sound asleep next to Samael, who would be curled up into his side.

It was good to have his brothers back home again.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**I kind wanna do Raziel and Michael, but I am at a block.. Any ideas? **


End file.
